Dance Dance
by Faithful Moon09
Summary: yes it is name after the Fallout boy song, Kagome is a girl who loves to dance Ballet, but after her father dies, she moves, and has to go to a new school, where hip hop and drirty dance, and gangs thrive. she learns to dance and falls inlove with the boy
1. moveing

Ok yes I'm still working on Moonlight nights I'm just working on this to ease my jumbled mind ok. Enjoy and please review.

All right, I'm a hip-hop dancer, so I decided to bring out the hip-hop in my writing. There will be gangs, dirty dancing and mild violence. But Kagome is from a small town out side of Tokyo, she moves to Tokyo after her father dies. She makes friends at her new high school, where violence and hip-hop burn free. She falls in love with dancing and one who helps her learn. This is a mixture of, "Save the Last Dance", "Dirty Dancing", and "Step Up". My favorite movies, it's a mixture of them, but in my words.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! But on day I will and it will be good.

" Kagome lets go, we have to get to the new house by noon," Mrs. Higurashi yelled down the hallway. Kagome taped closed the last box, with her things in it. This box was filled with the ballet shoes her father gave her, she fingered the sliver necklace, she always wore, it had two tiny sliver pointed dance shoes. She sighed remembering the day her father gave them to her.

'_It was her sixteenth birthday, last year she had a dress rehearsal that day so she couldn't have a party. " Kagome come here, I have a present for you." Her father was sitting at the kitchen table, a huge smile on his lips. "Papa you didn't have to get me anything, you know that." Her father smiled, " yes I do that's my job, now turn around and close your eyes." She heard a ting and felt cold metal meet her neck. " Alright Kagger open your eyes." She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the two tiny shoes, she gave her father a huge hug, " thank you papa." _

Kagome felt tears flow down her cheeks at the memory. She carried the box out of her room, it was a light purple, her favorite color. When Kagome was 6 she and her father painted the room, from the light pink border to the light purple walls. She had gotten paint allover her: with the help of her dad. They had, had a paint fight to see who ended up with the most paint on them selves. It was so cute that her mom took a picture, which was in one of her boxes. She sat in the passenger seat of the car her brother sitting behind her. The ride would take a few hours so she popped out her headphones and CD player. She was listening to some oldies (oldie rock. Don't hate on my oldies.) She fell asleep listening to AC-DC. (Don't ask me how, and if you don't know who they are you're a loser. Physc I didn't know who they were 'til I was 13 and I'm 15.)

Kagome felt as if she was being shaken awake, her headphones fell down to her lap, " Kagger, wake up, dear we're here." Kagome stepped out of the car, she saw a large temple, and a gasp of shock escaped her lips. Her mother smiled, " welcome to Tomo temple, it's been in the family for generations." Kagome heard yelling, " dear, dear why didn't you come get me, I thought it would be forever before you would get here." Kagome saw a short elderly man running towards them, Mr. Tomo came over and hugged Mrs. Higurashi, " father what have I told you about running around like that, you'll kill yourself." Kagome looked at her grandfather, she hadn't seen him since she was little; before Sota was born; she barely remembered him. He dress as a temple priest, now she remembered, her grandfather gave her "spiritual gifts" when he visited, saying they had a special spiritual powers but they never worked. She had a box filled with the junk. Grandpa showed every one to their rooms, grandpa slept in the temple area, while he gave his family the modern part of the house. Kagome looked at her room, it was a light blush pink; her bed was already set up and took up most of the room, her desk was next to it against the wall, leaving her side table under the window. She had her own bathroom and she threw her backpack on the floor near the door. She started looking for her bedding; she had to go to her new school the next day, she saw that unfortunately the box with all of her bedding in it was under a pyramid of box. But instead of just moving all the other boxes Kagome laid on her stomach in front of the box, she firmly held the bottom of the box and like a flash she pulled it out; nothing happened she yelled out a victory cry. Then all the heavy sharp boxes fell on top of her.

Mrs. Higurashi sat down stairs drinking tea with her father when they heard a victory cry then a cry of shock and pain. " Dear, what is that Daughter of yours up to?" Mrs. Higurashi smiled, " she's going back to normal."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome smiled she finally got most of her things put away she looked at the clock to see that it was 12o' clock. " Oh damn it, its 12 already my how time flies." Kagome slipped into her panda bear silk pajamas and in to bed. She let sleep take her and she dreamed of dogs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All right yes I know I still have to finish Moonlight nights but I have too many thoughts to keep to one story.

L  
ove ya bunches.


	2. new school, new friends

All right here we go, now if you have questions do ask. Now I think I forgot to mention why Kagome and her family had to move. 1: her father died of cancer. 2: her mom got a new job. &3: grandpa is getting old so her mom didn't want him living alone.

Hope that sums it up now for chapter two!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own two of the four movies and have seen almost every episode and have many of the mangas, and some of the anime.

Kagome woke to see her alarm clock screaming, " it's 5:30. Wake up sleeping beauty, we don't have all day. Don't make me come over there and kick your…" Kagome hit the off button, she loved her alarm clock, it's mean says made her laugh. Her mom got it for her for Christmas last year and she laughed at the fact her mother even got such a rude thing. Kagome climbed out of her bed falling on to the ground with a loud thump, she went in to the bathroom and stripped off her pajamas. (Shut up perverts.) She sighed as hot water ran down her body, bringing it to full wakefulness, she rubbed in the shampoo and rinsed then conditioner. She walked out and wrapped a towel around her body, she pulled on her underwear and bra, then she pulled on jeans with rips in them and a light blue tank top. She slipped on a pair of socks and her white sneakers. Her hair was combed and pulled into a low bun and put sliver hoop earrings to match her sliver dance shoes. She grabbed her book bag and walked down stairs, she then ran up starts to get her coat, it was a chilly early spring morning

Kagome was running down the streets her mom gave her directions to the new school but they were hard to understand. Soon she found that she was lost. She sat down on the curb to review her mother's notes. She was completely confused then she heard, " hey are you lost?" Kagome looked up to see a girl her age, " yes I am, I just moved here and I can't seem to find my school." " What school are you going to?" Kagome handed the girl her schedule, which had the school name on it. " Shikon high, cool; that's the school I go to, and it looks like we have most of our classes together, all but 3rd, you have dance and I have drama but they're down the hall from each other." Kagome smiled she liked this girl, " My names Higurashi, Kagome. May I ask who are you?" The other girl smiled brightly, " Musi, Sango, nice to meet you Kagome, lets go we'll be late if we don't hurry up." Both girls walked towards the school Sango made sure to point things out for Kagome so she could get to the school on her own. That's when they walked into the school Kagome stopped and stared, she had never she such chaos, her old school everyone wore uniforms and had to walk in single file lines. Sango realized Kagome wasn't walking with her so she walked back and dragged her to the first class, they were walking in the hall when Kagome felt a hand on her butt, she swung around and slapped who ever was groping her behind. " Wow, she almost hits as hard as you do Sango." Sango glared at a black haired- boy with eyes that looked like violets, " Miroku, how many times do you need to be slapped to tell you women don't like to be touched." Kagome was shocked when the pervert boy took hold of her free hand and smiled at her, " sweet young maiden, would you do me the honor of bearing my child?" before Kagome could answer Sango swiftly hit Miroku up side the head, " god damn it Miroku don't mess with her, before I personally make sure you will have no children." Kagome sweat dropped, then Sango linked arms with her, " don't mind Miroku he's just perverted, but he and Inuyasha are my best friends along with the rest of our gang." Kagome stopped short, " okay first off who's Inuyasha, second you're in a gang?" Sango smiled and pointed, " first answer, that is Inuyasha," Sango pointed to a tall boy leaning against a wall near them, wearing a wife beater under an unbuttoned button up shirt, his long sliver hair was pulled in to a low ponytail and he had dog ears twitching a top his head. " He's demon," Kagome asked. " Half demon really. Second answer, Inuyasha is the leader Miroku's in it, along with a lot of other good friends, but the most trouble I got in was a street fight, see there are plenty of gangs the only peace zone is the school, but even here war breaks lose. It doesn't matter, I'm not asking you to join. Now come on we need to get to class." The bell ring and everyone headed for their classes.

First period.

Kagome looked into the room it was full of people, they all seem to turn around and look at her. She saw Sango sit at one of the groups of desks where Miroku and the boy named Inuyasha already sat. Kagome followed her taking the desk in front of Inuyasha, facing him, while Sango took the one in front of Miroku, she wanted to keep an eye on the perv. Kagome looked at Inuyasha in the face, before she couldn't see that his eyes were the color of shimmering gold. He was talking to Miroku 'til he felt eye upon him, he turned and looked at the new girl; and smirked. "I know I'm good looking but you don't have to burn a hole in my head wench." Kagome blushed very slightly before she realized what he just called her. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" Inuyasha just looked blankly at her, apparently he wasn't used to be yelled at by cute girls. "I called you a wench, cause that's what you are." Kagome huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, she was beginning not to like this arrogant, half- demon boy. She was so glad when the bell rung and Sango lead her to their next class.

Second period.

Kagome nearly fell asleep in her next class, Sango had to shake her wake three times during the science teacher's lecture. Kagome let out a sigh of relief when they could start working on their projects, Kagome and Sango were paired together; much to Kagome's relief. " Is he always this boring," Kagome ask her new friend. Sango smiled sourly, " yeah but his class is the easiest because he talks too much." Both girls roared with laughter, tears of mirth slide down their cheeks. It took the teacher to yells before they calmed down. When the bell rang both girls headed to their next rooms, they were at their locker, they had to share one, Sango whispered in her ear, "looks like Inu needs to be rescued," she nodded her head toward a very annoyed Inuyasha and a very slutty girl talking to him. " Who's she, I think I saw in our last class." Sango made a face, " that's Kikyo, her family's the second richest in town, other then Inuyasha's. She doesn't realize is that Inuyasha hates her guts, should we go save him?" Kagome huffed, "he can save himself." " Oh don't be sore cause he called you a wench, he calls every girl that, come on lets help him." Kagome sighed, " alright, but if he calls me a wench again I'm going to slap him." Sango giggled, " fine by me." Both girls walked up to the two, Sango spoke first, " hey Inu, wanna walk with me and my new friend to class." Kikyo glared at them, "my Inu baby and I are talking and it was rude that you two little whores came and bothered us." That made Kagome snap, she didn't even know this girl and she thinks she has the right to call her a whore._ **I don't think so.**_ " excuse me, but you don't even know me, what gives you the right to call me a whore, bitch, I'm not the one throwing my self at guys who apparently don't like me. So I suggest that before this gets physical that you that your scanky self some where else." Kikyo looked shocked, but to save herself, she stuck up her nose and walked away. Sango and Inuyasha broke down laughing. " What is so god damn funny." Sango wiped her eyes, " that was, Kikyo doesn't let any one yell at her, let alone walk away from a fight." "Whatever let's just get to class." Kagome walked away, then she felt an arm being draped around her shoulders, she looked to see that it belonged to Inuyasha, " I suggest you get off me." Inuyasha looked down at her with his golden eyes, " be happy any girl in the school would want to be in your position." Kagome looked at him then glared, " then go hang on one of them not me, and if you don't mind I have to get to my dance class." Inuyasha chuckled, " well your very lucky today cause we're in the same class, and I highly doubt that this is the type of dance you know." " Great I'll be stuck with you all class, may hap, I'll teach you how to really dance." Inuyasha let out a bark of a laugh, " alright miss lets see what you got." He led her into the next class as Sango waved good bye.

Third period.

She smiled when she saw that the classroom they were in had mirrors on the on wall and a pole from that, she say that the teacher was in a shirt and shorts in flexible dance shoes. She walked up to Kagome, " so you're the new student, I'm Kanna your dance instructor. I have heard that you Miss. Higurashi have many dance awards. Would you mind showing us some moves?" Kagome smiled she like this teacher, Kanna was young but her hair was white, her black eyes made you think you were looking into a black hole. She nodded and pulled out her dance shoes, everyone looked at her as she slipped her feet into the pointed shoe and wrapped the ribbon around her ankles. She took a rather easy starting position, Kanna had started a song, Kagome began, she jumped on to her toes and began to twirl, and she brought up her on leg. Many of the girls became jealous of her flexibility. The boys were thinking perverted things. Kagome stopped in front of him and bowed to them. The class cheered, Kanna came up, " well done alright class today we're going to work on the tango, I'll pair you all up, Kagome because you're new to different dances other then ballet, I'll pair you up with my best dancer. Inuyasha, come here if you please." _'oh great I have to work with him.' _ " Alright class the rest of you find your partners, one girl one guy, now let's begin."

Soon Kagome let Inuyasha lead her through the steps, she added a twist when they paused, Inuyasha smiled, " not bad for a twinkle toes." " Why you… I can't believe you, you're so annoyingly arrogant…" "Don't to forget a great dancer, handsome, and amazingly sexy." Kagome glared at him, " and thoroughly conceded." Inuyasha smirked, he liked this girl, no other girl other then Sango talked back to him and he liked it. He bent her back and smiled, alright how about you and me going to 'the Mix' tonight, then we can see hoe conceded I really am." He licked his lips, and brought Kagome back up, " you're disgusting why would I go out with you." Inuyasha smiled, she was going to be a challenge, and he liked that. When the bell rung Kagome literally ran into Sango and dragged her off to the next class.( I'm just going to skip to lunch, I'm lazy and don't want to write for two more periods.)

Sango showed Kagome to a table with some people already at it. A red head that went by the name of Ayame smiled at her, Kagome's blue- green eyes almost matched to Ayame's ice blue eyes. She was the same age as her and Sango. Then, then there was Rin, a freshman, with black hair and black eyes, Rin had the sweetest smile. Both became quick friends with Kagome and they had her dish out about where she was from. By the time lunch was over they all exchanged phone number and were deciding on whether or not to go to Kagome's after school. " Honest my mom won't care, plus it will be fun, we can study together." The girls looked at each other, " alright as long as we get to bring some boys." " That's fine, come on the bell just rung."

Going to straight to after school.

Kagome was not happy when she saw that Inuyasha was going to come with her new study group. Sango was keeping an eye on Miroku, Ayame brought her boyfriend who was a senior, and he brought his friend who looked a lot like Inuyasha; only taller and colder. She saw that Rin was almost drooling over him. They all started walking towards her place, Inuyasha caught up to her, " are you sure you don't want to go out with me." _'And help me get Kikyo away.'_ Kagome looked at him, " I'm possessive." He smirked, he was going to enjoy the challenge.

Kagome had everyone settled in the living room she went in to the kitchen to make some snacks. She came back out with two bowls of chips, a bowl of cheddar popcorn and a bowl of cheese puffs. She set it all on the table, making the mistake to bend over in front of Miroku as soon as she felt his hand on her butt she swung around and bashes him in the head. She sat down next to Sango and Rin, '_thank god that today is Friday and we don't have school tomorrow.'_ She had to ask Inuyasha to help her practice some more dance moves because he was her new partner for the year. Sango need help with science, Rin was getting help from Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother and Rin's crush. Ayame was helping her boyfriend Koga with animal care. Kagome helped everyone with some complex math equations. As soon as their homework was done Mrs. Higurashi came home, and smiled as she saw her daughters new friends, " why don't you all go up to Kagome's room for awhile, while I clean up, I'm sure you all can entertain each other." Kagome show everyone up to her room, they al sat in a circle on her floor. Sango pricked up, " let's play truth or dare." Everyone agreed, " ok I'll start, Rin truth or dare." "Truth." " All right you have to tell us who you have a crush on." " Sango you're mean you already know you it is." Sango grinned evilly, " I know but you still have to tell." Rin ducked her head, and said slyly, " Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru just looked at her, Rin was as red as a cherry, he smirked and placed his hand under her chin, making her look up at him and lightly placed a kiss on her lips. Kagome didn't think Rin could have gotten any redder. Everyone cheered, Rin smiled evilly, " Kagome truth or dare." " Dare." Rin's smile grew, " alright Kagome I dare you to sit in Inuyasha's lap for the rest of the game." Kagome got so mad, she had told Rin, Sango and Ayame that she found Inuyasha very annoying, Rin hid behind Sesshomaru when she could have sworn flames were shooting out of Kagome's eyes. But Kagome took a deep breath and stood up she sat back down in Inuyasha's crossed legs, she saw that he smirked at her then winked. " You're such a pervert."

The whole night went on like that, soon everyone was laughing, it was Inuyasha's turn to dare someone he decided to pick on Kagome, " truth or dare my lap warmer." Kagome sighed, " dare." Inuyasha smirked, " alright I dare you to go out with me tomorrow night." Kagome looked at him. "What, no way I refuse…" Sango cut in, " but Kagome he dared you, so you have to go, if it makes it easier we can all go to ' the Mix' after wards." Kagome gave in "alright I'll go."

Cute huh. Any ways thank you for reading and let me know if the pics I add show through okay?


	3. a movie, dancing and fainting

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Kagome groaned, sun was beaming in her eyes, she sat up from her bed. Then the events of the other day hit her, "oh no I have a date with that complete jerk." She sighed, what is the point it was and event she could not help. She climbed out of her bed and walked into her bathroom, and filled the tub. She sighed as she sat in the tub.

"Why me?" Kagome was beginning to get dressed when she heard the doorbell ring, Inuyasha planned a long date that would be all day and told Kagome to dress semi-casual. She was pulling on ripped light blue jeans, when she called out, "I'll be there in a second." She pulled a white tank top over her head and wrapped a light blue corset with white ribbons, when she heard knocking again, "just come in all ready!" before she realized that the knocking was from her bedroom door, it flew open and Inuyasha ran in, "what are you doing here?" Inuyasha closed the door behind him, and rushed towards her. Kagome saw that he was sweaty and blood was dripping down his arm, before she could say anything, he pulled her to him and leaned against the wall near the door.

Footsteps were heard running down the hall, soon shadows where seen rushing under her door. When they were gone Inuyasha finally let her go, sighing a deep sigh of relief.

"Who was that, why are you bleeding, and why did you rush in my room." " That would be some punks who think they can take me down, they tried stabbing me, and they found me waiting on those long steps, and chased me up here." Kagome stopped and ran to get a first aid kit, she started to bandage Inuyasha's arm, he wore a white wife beater, and a unbuttoned red shirt, his black jacket was on the ground.

When Kagome finished, Inuyasha murmured a "thanks" and got up, he pulled Kagome up with him. He started to lead her out the front door when Kagome remembered something, "hold on Inuyasha, what happened to my family." Kagome walked in the kitchen, she saw a note on the table, and it read:

_**Dear Kagger,**_

Father and I went to take Sota to his soccer game. I didn't want to wake you. Have fun on your date.

Love, Mom. P.S. don't have sex in public. " Only mom would write that." Kagome walked out the door, making sure to grab her phone. Inuyasha had taken Kagome out to brunch, and was now leading her towards a movie theater, he had just bought them tickets to see, "Step up." Inuyasha smirked when he saw that the love seat chair wasn't being used, he sat down and had his legs before him, Kagome sat down on the love seat, trying not to seat too close to Inuyasha. A few minutes after the movie started Kagome felt a chill, she had forgotten to grab a hoodie before she left. Kagome felt warmth and cloth on her shoulders, and looked at Inuyasha, he had placed his jacket over her shoulders. Soon after his arm draped around them, Kagome then leaned in on him, enjoying his warmth. They sat like that the whole movie, some kids behind them started making gushy and kissy sounds. Then the credits began to roll, they stood up and walked out of the theater. Skipping to the part at the Mix 

Kagome was awed at the club, lights were every where, bodies were dancing and sweating, soon Kagome heard her name, Sango and Miroku came towards them Hand in hand. Kagome raised an eyebrow, Sango blushed. Ayame and Koga came running towards them followed by two smaller guys. Sesshomaru's tall figure was seen on the dance floor, surprising Kagome was how Rin, sweet, shy Rin was bumping her butt to his member. Soon Sango dragged Miroku on to the dance floor, Inuyasha pulled Kagome to a table, and ordered drinks.

Unknown to them Kikyo was looking, no glaring down at them from the top railing. _'How dare she, how dare she sit wit my man, oh she will regret this, may hap I'll go down and talk to them.'_ Kagome was laughing, Inuyasha smirked but it soon turned into a frown as he saw Kikyo walking towards them. Kagome looked up and saw her too. "Hello Inu-dear, can you dance with me." Inuyasha smirked, " sorry Kikyo I'm on a date, I don't think Kagome would like me being dragged off, and her alone." Well no one was looking Kikyo slipped something into Kagome's drink, she smirked as Kagome took a sip. Inuyasha dragged Kagome off to the dance floor.

"I can't dance like that." Kagome shrilled, on the dance floor, Inuyasha smirked,

"You don't have to, come here and I'll teach you." Kagome walked towards Inuyasha only to be turned around and his hand on her hip, lightly pushing her butt onto his area. Kagome felt a blush warm her cheeks, thanking for the darkness, "just follow my hips," Inuyasha's breath was hot on her back. Soon he was moving his hips back and forth, then they went lower.

By the end of the song Kagome had gotten it. Then over the Mic the DJ shouted, "oi everybody, it seems Inuyasha's got himself a pretty lil' lady, who wants to see them get their groove on," cheering was heard, "oi Inuyasha a salsa, ok." Inuyasha nodded and took Kagome's hand and spun her into the beginning position. The music began, and it started. Kagome began to tire, her breathing was hard, when Inuyasha brought her to the end, and she fainted. Inuyasha caught her before she hit the ground, Sesshomaru came forward Rin's hand in his, she was blushing, her lips swollen. "come Inuyasha we'll take her home.

Kagome slowly let her eyes open, she wasn't in her room but she was in a bed, she looked around to see that Inuyasha was sleeping against the wall. He eyes flew open, he walked over to her and placed his hand on her forehead, " good you're alright, I'll be back." As soon as he opened his door he saw Rin, only in a large silk button up shirt, hiding her body from view. On it, it read "Sessh", Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and left the two girls in the guest room. Rin sat down on the bed her cheeks a pretty rose, " how are you, you had a very odd fainting spell last night." "last night?" "yes you fainted at the club so we brought you here, and called your mom, but she couldn't come get you so she asked, Izui to look after you." Kagome looked at Rin, "what are you still doing here." Rin turned even redder, "I stayed the night… with Sessh…and we did more then sleep." Kagome's eyes grew large, "…you mean…" Rin nodded, "oh I can't believe it, you're a freshman and you lost your virginity before me, a junior." Rin began to giggle, "maybe you'll lose it to Inuyasha." "Not in seven hells I won't." both Girls began to laugh, hard and long.

Well I hope you enjoyed, I needed a pick me up today, I tried out for my school dance team and found out I didn't make it, so to make me feel better Review! Review! Review!


	4. wings of a butterfly

Kagome almost died when Lady Izayoi entered the room. The woman was so beautiful, Kagome instantly knew how she stole the heart of a demon. "Hello dear, how are you feeling? You gave my son quite a scare, hell I couldn't get him to leave your side." Kagome felt a warm blush grace her cheeks. Rin almost fell over laughing, Izayoi looked at her, "I wouldn't laugh if I were you young lady I heard you and Sessh last night." Rin stopped laughing and turned cheery red. " Step mother leave my love alone," they all looked to see Sesshomaru leaning on the doorframe, in just his pajama pants. Izayoi swayed, " oh Sesshomaru, you admitted you loved a human, oh wait 'til your father hears, he's coming back from his business trip tonight." Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes and walked over to Rin giving her a lingering kiss, he picked her up and let her stand on her feet, Izayoi sighed, muttering lovingly about "young love". Sesshomaru lead Rin out of the room, closing the door to the down the hall. Izayoi giggled, " my it seems my step son is just like his father, well at least demons are faithful to the ones they mate." Kagome just looked at the woman before her and did an anime fall.

Rin's profile.

Oh my god, here I am in Sesshomaru's room, getting kissed on by the guy I had a crush on since I was 6. I couldn't believe that I had lost my virginity to him either 'til he started to un-botton the shirt he gave me last night to sleep in. we started to kiss and oh my he tastes so good.

Normal- but still wit Rin and Sesshy's lemon.

Rin let out a moan as Sesshomaru started to kiss her bare stomach. His fangs lightly grazed her bare skin, he started to kiss up 'til he caught her lips with his. Rin let out another moan as he entered her. The bed started to squeak and moans could be heard then out of no where they heard Inuyasha yell, "keep it down in there will ya." Sesshomaru growled, "I'm gonna kill him." He looked down at Rin, who smiled at him, "kill him later, now kiss me." Sesshomaru smirked and did as told.

Kagome smiled at Izayoi as the lady brought in some dresses, "I thought you might want to change out of that old outfit." Kagome smiled as she looked through the sundresses and grabbed a white one. "Is there somewhere I can take a bath?" Izayoi smiled, yes through that door dear. Every thing should be in there." Kagome bowed her thanks before she entered the bathroom. When she turned around she gasped the bathroom was huge and had candles and soaps and things all over the place. Kagome turned on the hot tub like tub, (you know the bed tub that have the jets), and poured in some vanilla bubble bath. She left her dirty clothes at the door and turned off the tub water before she entered the tub with a sigh. She closed her eyes and relaxed. "Wow I can't believe Inuyasha's a ganger but lives like this, I wonder why he even started his gang."

&&&&&&&

Inuyasha was in his room listening to some music, mentally arguing with himself. How can she do this to me I just meet the wench and when she feel, I can't explain it. What was that feeling? I just felt that I needed to protect her and hold her. You love her. No I don't, I just met her. You love her.

Inuyasha just sighed, and walked into the bathroom. He walked over to the sink and saw that his mirror was all fogged and that the room was alittle warm in the room. He looked over at the tub and saw Kagome lightly sleeping in the tub, he couldn't help but look, I mean come on guys answer me this if a hot naked girl was in your bath tub wouldn't you look? Her raven black hair luckily covered her boobs and that the bubbles covered the rest of her. Vanilla filled the air he knew that he should wake her but he just wanted to watch her. There was a knock on the other door, "Kagome, dear are you ok? I had some of the servants make some breakfast, so hurry up dear." Inuyasha held perfectly still 'til he heard his mothers footsteps walk away. I have to wake her. Oh I feel a slap from this coming on. Inuyasha placed his hand lightly on her shoulder, "Kagome wake up." Kagome shot up, "what huh," she looked over and saw a cheery red frightened Inuyasha, " INUYASHA GET OUT OUT OUT OUT YOU HENTI!" Inuyasha ran into his room, so red, he didn't really see anything but the seeing her curve just made him go wild. How can she do this to me? You love her.

Izayoi giggled as she saw a dazed Sesshomaru and a blushing Rin, in a yellow sleeveless sundress and her hair in a low ponytail. Inuyasha walked in a little red and sat across from his brother and next to his mother. "Sorry Inu I kinda sent Kagome into the bathroom and forgot to tell her to lock the door." "Thanks a lot mom." His mother just giggled and stopped she looked at the doorway. Everyone look as well, Kagome in her white sundress but its not some preppy girly dress. The neck was low and showed a little cleavage, it went to her knees. A light purple corset was wrapped around her middle making the dress kinda more flowy. A long purple ribbon followed her as she walked towards the table and took a seat next to Inuyasha; her long raven hair was in a high ponytail with some pieces framing her face. She smiled at everyone and glared at Inuyasha. Rin smirked and whispered in Sesshomaru's ears, he smiled and nodded, he announced, "Inuyasha father should be arriving soon, we should introduce these two lovely ladies to him." "Sesshomaru what a wonderful idea, I'm sure Iyutashio will love Rin and Kagome." Inuyasha sweat dropped, "why me?" Kagome smiled, "I would like to meet your father Inuyasha." He just let his head drop down to bang the table. Everyone just brusted out laughing when he picked it back up and it had a pancake stuck to his forehead. " What is that I hear is it the laughter of my be loved family and some lovely young ladies as well…", a tall man walked into the dinning room in a blue business suit carrying a suitcase. Izayoi smiled brightly, "Tashio, oh Tashio its so nice to have you home." She walked over and gave her husband a kiss, lord Tashio looked at everyone in the room, his eyes landing on Rin and his eldest son. "Sesshomaru, why does this female has your scent all over her," Rin blushed and ducked her head, Sesshomaru took her hand, " Father this is Rin, the one I want to take as my mate." Rin's head shot up and she looked at him. Tashio looked at his son and smiled, "I'm happy for you Sessh, you finally learned that love makes you blind to the one you love." Izayoi was giddy, "oh Rin, I want ton's of grandchildren from you two, oh we must tell your parents and there's the wedding to plan, the dress to be made and…and." Tashio looked at his mate, "Izayoi I think it be best if we wait 'til summer before worrying about weddings, and Sesshomaru hasn't really proposed yet, let them work it out on their own." He then looked at Inuyasha and Kagome, " Inuyasha who is this lovely girl next to you." Inuyasha blushed, "father this is Kagome, she's the new girl at school." Tashio smirked, "finally someone who might be able to keep you on a leech." That got Inuyasha growling and Kagome giggling.

After meeting Tashio and breakfast Inuyasha took Kagome for a walk through the garden, "wow Inuyasha this place is beautiful, I've never seen so many roses before." Inuyasha smiled, "I'm glad you like it, this was the place I was going to take you after the 'mix' but you fainted and you never got to see it." Kagome smiled, "well thank you for taking me here now and the wonderful date yesterday," Kagome lightly kissed his cheek, turning them both red. Inuyasha brought Kagome close to him and lightly kissed her.

Haha cliffy you have to wait to find out how Kagome reacted to the kiss and when will Sesshomaru propose to sweet Rin. Wait and find out and when will Shippo show up?

'til next time


	5. under th rose'

Hi well I'm really bored in my room so I had my imaginary friend come over to help me out. Her name is Cho. Say hi Cho.

Cho: hi! Hi! Hi!

Fayefaye: Cho did you find my pocky again.

Cho: May…. Be

F.f.: Cho! How many times do I have to tell you, STAY OUT OF MY POCKY! Chases after Cho with fist

Cho: I sorry, I sorry!

Fayefaye: Oh well, on with the story.

Kagome eyes opened wide in shock. Inuyasha was kissing her, he licked her lips lightly for entrance which she gave him without thinking. She let her eyes drupe lazily, she was enjoying the kiss.

They had to stop for much needed air Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and whispered in her ear, "you have no idea how long I wanted to do that."

"How long would that be?"

"Since the moment I meet you."

Kagome smiled at him, her eyes gleaming. How could you respond to that, the hottest guy in school; whom you just meet just confessed his love for you. How can you respond to that. Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a hug. After awhile he growled, "come out now!" Kagome was shocked when she saw Rin and Sesshomaru coming out from the bushes. "What… how l..long have you been there?" Rin shrugged, "long enough, why do you ask." Kagome glared at her, "Rin you are so going to die." Rin ducked behind Sesshomaru crying, "save me." Sesshomaru just chuckled, "Rin come out from behind me will you?" " No way Kagome is scary." That caused Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to laugh and Kagome to turn red. She grabbed Rin by the arm and dragged her to the room she was given, Rin screaming behind her, "help me, someone save me, HINT TO SESSHOMARU." Izayoi and Inu-Taisho looked at the girls and started to laugh.

Kagome had Rin sit next to her on her bed, "Rin did you see me and Inuyasha?" Rin looked at Kagome like a child caught doing something wrong and trying to act innocence. "Maybe I didn't or… maybe I saw the longest kiss known to man." Kagome put her face in her hand and fell backwards, "omg you did see… why me? Why him? Why now?" Rin just laughed. "Come on Kagome lets go to a club with the boys."

Kagome looked up, "alright but I have nothing to wear."

"Yes you do, Izayoi has all kinds of things. Lets go tell the boys and then her."

Izayoi smirked as she helped the girls chose outfits to go clubbing. Rin chose a pair of hip huggers and a blue corset. While Kagome chose hip huggers with chains and a studded belt. And a red corset. Both girls wore fishnet gloves. Kagome was helping Rin put up her hair while Izayoi put blue eyeliner on the girl's eyelids. Kagome just had black eyeliner, and she painted her nails black. (Cho: as you can see Kagome likes to make things complicated, while Rin keeps it simple. Fayefaye: Cho shut up don't interrupt.)

Izayoi helped put blue streaks in Rin's high ponytail while Kagome was putting red in hers. "Omg Kagome how come you can dress like a goth and still look so hot." "Rin, Sesshomaru thinks you look hot in anything." Kagome grinned evilly as her friend blushed. Both girls checked themselves in the mirror before walking down stairs.

Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's jaws dropped down when Rin and Kagome came down stairs the girls walked to their dates and smiled Sesshomaru kissed Rin on the cheek and Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear, "you look hot!" Kagome blushed slightly and let Inuyasha lead her outside and into Sesshomaru's car. Rin sat in the passenger while Sesshomaru sat in the drivers (well duh!). and they drove for the club.

I'm too tired know I'm also too mad to write anymore, my schools dance was canceled just cause we had a fuckin black out today, and a boy from my school asked me out and he's going out wit some one else. Reviewers please tell me what should I do. And also the more reviews I get wit ideas the longer my chapters get so review.

Cho: and I'll give you candy.

Ff: Cho we can't give everyone candy!

Cho:'(


	6. dancedance

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha,

Cho: but one day we will!

Ff.: just Cho one day.

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha for like the hundredth time during the car ride, she looked down and blushed when Inuyasha looked at her and smirked, " stop doing that, talk to me, I know you want to." "It's nothing, I'm just thinking…" 'yeah about how hot he looks.' Yes indeed Inuyasha looked hot, he wore just a black wife beater, black faded jeans and black converse. Kagome smiled and looked up front at Sesshomaru and Rin, they were holding hands, then Sesshomaru brought Rin's hand to his lips and lightly kissed it. (Cho: aww cute.) Kagome just leaned on Inuyasha, who leaned back. They pulled up to the club.

Inuyasha helped Kagome out of the car and in to the club Rin and Sessh right behind them. Inuyasha pulled Kagome out on to the dance floor when a Chris Brown song came on, 'Yo (Excuse me miss.)

Whoa Whoa  
Doo doo doo doo doo  
Yeah  
(uh-huh) Yeah  
Yo,  
Tell me fellas have you seen her?(Seen her)  
It was about five minutes ago  
When I seen the hottest chick  
That a young'n  
ever seen before...  
I say yo...,  
Tell the girls I wanna meet her,(meet her)  
on second thought that aint the way to go.  
I gotta give a game proper.  
Spit it so she get it there she is I gotta stop her.  
Or should I talk about her Smile (Its been said before)  
Or what about her style(too obvious)  
Im outta time she's out the door  
I gotta go for mine  
I think I'll say

Inuyasha pulled Kagome close, noticing with humor that she blushed. Kagome smiled as they began to sway to the music.

Yo  
I dont know your name but excuse me miss  
I saw you from across the room  
And I got to admit that you got my attention  
You're making me wanna say yo  
I know you're trying to leave but excuse me miss  
I saved the last dance for you  
How I'd love to keep you here with me oh baby

Inuyasha twirled her making her sway even more. She smiled up at him and he down at her.

Now shorty grab hold of my hand  
And let's pretend the floor is ours  
You say you don't really dance  
Don't worry about it  
We just 1,2 step  
1,2 step  
Now if the music is moving too fast (too fast)  
grab my hand a little tighter(Tighter)  
Don't be afraid to move a little closer  
Girl, there's something about you that makes me want to say   
Yo  
I don't know your name but excuse me miss  
I saw you from across the room  
And I got to admit that you got my attention  
You're making me want to say yo  
I know you're trying to leave but excuse me miss  
I saved the last dance for you  
How I'd love to keep you here with me your baby

They danced close her arms around his neck, his arms around her waist .

I want to be where you are  
Ain't nothing wrong with dancing  
Baby you're so romantic  
Baby... I can be in your heart  
So many things I want to tell you  
I think that I should start by saying Yo

I dont know your name but excuse me miss  
I saw you from across the room  
I got to give her game proper  
Spit it so she get it  
There she is I got to stop her  
I know your trying to leave but excuse me miss  
I saved the last dance for you  
How I'd love to keep you here with me oh baby

Now everybody just clap your hands like this(like this)  
Just clap your hands like this (ohhh like this)  
And if your shorty in the house tonight  
Just grab her by the hand homie  
Make her understand yall was made to dance like this (like this)  
Yall was made to bounce like this (ohh like this)  
Just let her know she was made for you.  
AND you want to do everything she want to man.

Laughs

Whoo!

They kissed getting cheers from the crowd. Inuyasha smirked and Kagome blushed. She calmed down when a pink song, stupid girls came on. But they ignored it and walked towards the table Rin and Sesshomaru were sitting at. Kagome smirked at Rin and said, "hey Rin lets go dance." Rin looked at her and smiled, "of course, let's have some fun with out the boys." Kagome grabbed Rin's hand and they walked towards the dance floor. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at them, smirking, Kagome and Rin were being silly on the dance floor. Soon Inuyasha's smirk disappeared; Kikyo was walking towards the girls. Inuyasha was about to get up when his brother grabbed his arm, "leave it alone, Kagome and Rin can handle them selves." Inuyasha sighed and sat down, ready to leap if any thing happened.

Kagome and Rin were dancing when they saw Kikyo come towards them, they ignored her. Then the d.j. shouted into the mic., " attention to all, Miss Kikyo has challenged Miss Kagome to a dance battle." Kagome paled she hadn't really pefromed in front of people since her father died. "Come on people lets give her some encouragement." Clapping was heard, a circle was formed, Kagome sighed and walked towards Kikyo, "hope your ready to lose twinkle toes." Kagome glared at her, "Just shut up and dance." The music began and Kikyo made her first move she twirled around and dropped it like it was hot, then slightly backed it up on Kagome, getting "ohs" from the crowd. Kagome pushed her away and was up on her toes and did a ballerina high leg then she jumped up landed with her feet spread her fist next to her, she then put her hands behind her head and brought then down rolling her hips. She the dropped down to a spilt and blew a kiss towards Kikyo. The whole crowd cheered, Kagome won. Kikyo walked away furious. Inuyasha walked past her towards Kagome, pulling her into his arms, "not bad, for a twinkle toes." Kagome smirked, "you really need to stop calling me that." The crowd cheered as they lip locked.

Yes chapter is complete, sorry it took so long I was at my dads and he has no computer for the past week, so I couldn't finish, well give me some more ideas. R&R

Love Fayefaye


	7. mama

Hey my lovelies its Fayefaye, first I like to thank Glammer-girl58 for giving me the idea and sorry to her that I forgot to mention her. Second, I don't own Inuyasha.

Inuyasha kissed Kagome's cheek her doorstep, "I'll see you tomorrow." Kagome blushed and smiled, "yeah, bye." She watched as Inuyasha walked down the steps, as soon as he was out of eyeshot she went in side. Kagome felt someone crying into her stomach, "Sota let go please." Sota shook his head, "no, no way, I'm not loosing you." "Sota, what on earth are you talking about?" "What your brother means is that, I'm sending you to go live with the Inu's." Kagome looked shocked, "what, what are you talking about mother, why are you sending me to go live with Inuyasha's family?" "Because when you and Inuyasha were born your father and his, wanted their children to marry so, we arranged you to marry Inuyasha. Soon after we moved to our other house." "What are you saying I have to marry Inuyasha?" Her mother nodded, " yes I've talked to them, and we've decided you to will be married in the spring, so you two can get to know each other." Kagome hugged her mother, "when do I leave?" "This Friday."

Monday.

Kagome sighed. She saw Inuyasha pull up to the shrine in a red convertible. She walked towards him. "good morning Inuyasha, did your parents tell you?" He looked at her, "yeah, I mean I just wanted to date you, but now look we have to get married." Kagome smiled, "I know, but hey atleast they're giving us some time to get to know each other." Inuyasha smirked at her, "come on get in or we'll be late."

They walked towards the school getting looks from the other students, I mean, come on the new girls is walking with the most popular guy in school, who wouldn't stare. Kagome sighed as Inuyasha walked her to their dance class.

"Finally freedom," Kagome stated as she and her friends walked out of the school, they were headed for Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's house for studying. Rin grew pale and ended up throwing up in the bushes, everyone looked worried, especially Sesshomaru. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "hey Inu may I borrow your keys?" "Yeah why?" "No reason. Come on girls, we'll meet the guys later."

Kagome took the keys and grabbed Rin's hand, dragging her to the car. Sango and Ayame sat in the back.

Kagome pulled up to a small doctor's office. She made an appointment for Rin and soon they were called in. Rin sat on the table looking very pale with the trashcan on her lap. The other girls sat in the other chairs, looked at the door when the doctor came in. "Miss Rin, may I ask what the problem is?" the small woman pushed her glasses back to the bridge of her nose. "Well, doctor, I've been getting sick lately and my stomach hurts a lot." " Hmm… let me take a look." The dr. the stethoscope and placed it on Rin lower stomach, She then had Rin do the pee in a cup thing and left to get the results. They all jumped when the small woman rushed in. "just as I thought my dear girl you're pregnant." Ayame had the woman up against the wall with her arm pressing the woman's throat, "are you sure?" this demon chick doesn't like people fooling around about this kind of thing. "I'm positive young miss, Miss Rin has a child growing in her stomach."

Rin just sat there, with her hand on her stomach. Kagome and Sango looked at her, "Rin are you ok?" Rin then had a large smile on her face, "I'm going to be a mom." "Yeah but how will you tell Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. Rin saddened, "I don't know." Ayame let the poor doctor down, who ran away, "let him touch your womb, demon parents can feel the aura of their pup, when its in the womb." The girls looked at her, "what its true, I should know, I am demon." They all laughed.

Inuyasha looked at his brother Sesshomaru was pacing, "Sessho, stop you're making me dizzy damn it." All he got was a glare that could kill. Miroku looked at the brothers, "I wonder what is wrong with Rin, I mean sweet little Rin, the youngest of the group what could she have done that would make her so sick." Miroku looked at Sesshomaru with a perverted grin. Then he was soon on the ground with a rather large bump, and an angry Sesshomaru standing over him, "Stupid … monk…. Keep your mind out of the gutter." He looked up when the door opened, and the girls walked in, Rin walked up to him and handed him a bundle. She looked up at him, "open it." He did as he was told and he held a small stuffed white dog, "Rin … what is …this…" Rin took his hand and placed it on her lower stomach, and his eyes went wide. " Rin…" Rin put her head down so he couldn't she her tears, she gasped when she was enveloped in a hug, "oh, Rin what have I put you though, I'm sorry." Rin looked up at him, " no… no …I want it. I'm very happy." Sesshomaru smirked down at her and hugged her, "I'm glad."

"OK WILL SOME ONE TELL US WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON." Inuyasha yelled, Kagome looked at him, "Rin's pregnant, with Sesshomaru's child, are you really that slow." "What did you say." "Nothing."

Thank you my dear readers sorry it took so long. Please R&R


	8. little razorblade

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Tear

Rin and Sesshomaru sat there holding each other happiness filled the air. Well atleast until Koga spoke, "hello… if you are done now I would like to study for my test." Ayame looked at him, "you actually want to study… who are you and what have you done to my boyfriend." Every one bursted out laughing.

(Later that night)

Kagome was fast asleep when she heard her cell ring, "mmm… hello…who's..this?" "Kagome? Sob " Kagome sat straight up, "Rin what's wrong?" " Crying Kagome… I told my parents… about the baby…" "and?" "They kicked me out…Kagome I have no where to stay… I live in a really bad area, … Kagome I'm scared…please can you come get me." "Alright Rin I'll be right there, just let my call Sango and Inuyasha." " Sigh Thanks."

Kagome instantly called Sango, who three wayed to Inuyasha's phone.

"Inuyasha…Sango?"

"Do you have any idea what fuckin' time it is?"

"Shut up Inu, Kagome would only call this late if something was wrong. Kagome what is wrong?"

"Rin's in trouble and we need to go get her now. Her parents kicked her out of the house."

" Holy shit Kagome we have to get her before the Thunder brothers do!"

"Inuyasha, who are the thunder brothers?"

"They're the leaders of one of the rival gangs. They would do anything to hurt Sesshomaru or me, even hurt Rin."

" Okay, okay but lets just go get Rin."

After about 20 minutes, Inuyasha pulled up his car in front of Rin's house Sango and Kagome with him. "Where is she, she told me she was out front when I called her." All of a sudden there was a flash of light in the alley next to them and shouts. The three ran towards it and gasped at what they saw; Rin was holding a small fox demon to her, blood dripping from her lip and various cuts all over her body, a handsome young man standing over her, and an ugly ass mother fucker next to him. Kagome didn't know what happened next but she ran to Rin and put up a barrier protecting her and Rin. "Well, well look at this little brother, another lovely woman, who wishes to defy us." Kagome glared at them, " how dare you, what did she do to you, you horrible monsters." The handsome one answered," she's in our territory carrying that pretty boy Sesshomaru's brat, not to mention, stop my brother from killing that kit, right Montein." "Yes, Hitein" Rin glared at them, "what the hell is wrong with you, attacking poor Shippo, he didn't do any thing to you, go after his brother, he's the one who messed with you." Hitein smirked at her, "what makes you think we didn't." the fox kit, Shippo, whimpered, "they did, they killed him right in front of me Ms. Rin…" the poor boy sobbed, "he was all I had left Ms. Rin." Inuyasha then let his presence be known, "You bastards, you killed one of my men, you will pay, I will kill you. Kagome, Grab Rin and the kid and get over here." Kagome kept her barrier up and helped Rin up and lead her towards Inuyasha and Sango, who followed them; walking backwards to the car, only then did Inuyasha Take his eyes off the thunder brothers.

They pulled up to Inuyasha's house and before Kagome could help Rin out of the car Sesshomaru storms out of the house, only in his boxers, his eyes bleeding red. Before he could get near Rin, Inuyasha stepped in front of him, "Sesshomaru calm down, CALM DOWN!" Sesshomaru growled, "out of my way half breed!" he threw a punch, which hit Inuyasha in the jaw, sending flying backwards. But Inuyasha jumped back and punched his brother squarely in the stomach, "Idiot! Look at who's carrying your kid, the damn brat's a half breed too you dumb ass." Sesshomaru's eyes slowly turned back to normal, he looked at Rin then his brother, "Thanks." He slowly went to Rin, who had tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry Sesshomaru, I know how much you don't like half demons, I'm sorry I made your child weaker then you. I'm sorry I can't give you the child you deserve…" she couldn't finish 'cause Sesshomaru pulled her into his arms. "Rin, I don't hate our child, I don't hate all half demons, I was angry and not thinking clearly. Who did this to you? Why were you out so late?" Inuyasha wiped the blood away from his mouth, " the Thunder brothers found her, and her parents kicked her out." Sesshomaru looked down at Rin, "they want me to kill the baby Sesshomaru, but I told them no, so they kicked me out. I would never kill your child." Sesshomaru placed his hand on her slightly swollen womb, " our child", he whispered. Kagome looked down at the kit in her arms, "alright little one, Rin said your name was Shippo, how do you know Rin?" the kit looked up at her with Blue eyes his cute little tail shaken, "Ms. Rin used to watch me when my brother went to his gang meetings, I didn't mean for her to get hurt but big brother told me to find her and find help, but I couldn't save him and Ms. Rin got hurt too." Shippo cried into Kagome's chest, while she tried to soothe him, "shh… it's all right your safe, I'll protect you." Inuyasha glared at the kit but lead him and Kagome in to the house Sesshomaru carried Rin and Sango followed yawning deeply.

There ya go my sweets, sorry it's so short but I have midterms coming up so I've been studying so my mind fills like it's jetlag. Love ya bunches review or I'll make Cho cry!

holds Cho in front of you "please review I don't think Faye- sama is sane."


	9. go getta

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha sighs

Thank you to my loving reviewers, Cho and I thank you, so I'll let Cho do for now.

Friday.

Kagome sighed sadly as Inuyasha loaded the last of her things into his car, '_it hasn't been a week and I'm already moving.'_ Her mother and brother were outside with her, her brother clamped himself to his sister's waist, "Sota let go, I'm only down the road, I'll visit and you can always come stay with me alittle bit, right Inuyasha?" Inuyasha just grunted and got in the car. Ms. Higurashi hugged her daughter, "I want you over for holidays and birthdays got it." "Yes mama, I love you." Kagome bowed good bye to her grandfather only to be pulled in to a hug, " I'll miss you granddaughter, you best visit soon." Kagome smiled with tears wielding up in her eyes, she climbed into Inuyasha red car, "hey Kagome what's with the tears, you can see them whenever ya want." Kagome looked at him, " it's nothing its just, I'll miss their habits more then them, the way my mother sings when she cooks, that Sota always plays soccer in the house; even though mom tells him not to, and I'll miss the way grandpa always brings up the shrine history even if I've heard it a million times before." Inuyasha smirked at her and he grabbed her hand, "it's alright Kagome, you'll find that my family has weird habits too, that will become part of your life as much as it has mine." Kagome smiled, "thanks Inu."

When Kagome walked into the door Shippo jumped into her arms, "Kagome!" Kagome giggled, "hi Shippo, how was your day?" Shippo told her about how he died Sesshomaru's hair a nice shade of purple and that Sessh has been in the bathroom trying to take it out. "Shippo you're such a trouble maker, it's not nice to play pranks on Sesshomaru." Shippo pouted, "alright Kagome, I won't play tricks on Sesshomaru anymore but that won't stop me from tricking Inuyasha." "Oi, what was that brat?" Kagome just giggled as she entered the living room seeing Rin sitting on the couch her cheeks flushed with fever, her eyes glazed over; she had been sick all week from the stress of Monday and with the flu. "Hi Rin, how are you feeling?" Rin smiled up at her, "better, Izayoi just went to get me a tea that she said helped her when she was pregnant with Inuyasha." "Really, why?" just then Izayoi walked in, "because my dear baring your first demon child takes a lot out of you, you get sick easily; always tired; and not to mention if your not careful you over eat, and in five months your body needs to adjust to the demonic aura the child gives off." " How do you know that it doesn't happen with your other demonic children, I only thought Inuyasha was your only kid," Kagome asked, tilting her head oh so cutely. Izayoi smiled, " he's not my dear I have a daughter, she's ten, and she loves Inuyasha dearly." "How come I haven't seen her?" " Tashio and I sent her to a boarding school, we did the same with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, until she's old enough for middle school then she go to a public school, just like then boys. In fact she's coming home for spring break so you'll see her then." " Oh, what's her name?" "Yuri." "Pretty."

Rin rolled her eyes and placed her hand on her stomach, it was slightly swollen, and she felt the baby move, next thing you know Sesshomaru walked into the room carrying his cap and gown, "Septmother I need you to put up the hem on my graduation gown." "Of course Sesshomaru, just let me take care of Rin and show Kagome her room." Sesshomaru just shrugged and sat down next to Rin and placed his hand on her forehead then he lightly kissed it. Izayoi handed Sesshomaru the tea for Rin, "make sure she drinks it all, and your sister called." Izayoi walked out and up the stairs with Kagome following her. Izayoi stopped at the door next to Inuyasha's room where she stayed the last time. "Hope you like it dear, I had it painted, and the new furniture seemed to fit you better." Kagome smiled, "Thank you Izayoi." " No problem my dear, I'll have Inuyasha get you for dinner, Tashio is having some important business partners over so I picked out a dress for you." Kagome blushed and entered her room and gasped, the walls were a pale purple and on one wall, in black letters and a red outline it read "Kagome" in graffiti styled letters. The windows had dark purple curtains and the seat had black cushions. The large bed had a black comforter with a large purple paw print on it. The pillows, all purple with black outline. The bed posts where black as was all the dressers. Purple flowers danced all over them. Kagome walked to the wall the had her name on it, when she looked at the bottom corner she saw 'Inu' in small black letters, with a heart in front of it. She felt her cheeks warm with a blush, she walked in to the bathroom, that she and Inuyasha would have to share and she knocked on his door, he answered looking down at her, "Anything wrong Kags?" Kagome just threw herself at him, "Thank you." She placed her lips on his, which he didn't mind as he placed his hands on her hips. Her arms laced around his neck, as he growled for dominance, which she gladly gave. They slowly parted panting so slightly, Inuyasha smirked, "I guess you like my artwork." Kagome smiled at him, "yes, I do, I love it." They heard Shippo calling Kagome's name, "Coming Shippo."

Inuyasha murmured under his breath, "the lil brat."

Kagome smiled brightly down to Inuyasha as she walked down the stairs in her new black and red dress. Inuyasha couldn't keep his eyes off her. She had her hair in an old fashion bun held in place by chopsticks. She smiled at Inuyasha in his black pants and red button up shirt. She placed her hand in his as they entered the dinning hall. Kagome gasped when she saw that all those eating there were demon. She felt a small hand touch her shoulder and turned to see it was Rin In a light purple and black dress Sesshomaru dressed like Inuyasha but purple and black. Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms dressed in a traditional green kimono. They walked to the door and waited to be introduced by Iyutashio. He called everyone's attentions and called out, "please welcome my mate and my sons. Also there future mates." Izayoi walked in front of the children in a blue kimono her hair down and flowing. Sesshomaru walked in with Rin on his arm, then Inuyasha with Kagome and Shippo. They bowed to everyone and sat down. As did Izayoi and Iyutashio. Many demons just sat there looking at them but one called out, "how dare you Tashio, bring humans and a half breed to this important demon meeting." Tashio growled, "I will do as I please Rio, so shut your mouth in my home. My heir chose a human, she is with pup, and you will leave them be. If you do not you will be killed." A male snake demon hissed at them then launched himself at Kagome and Rin. Kagome instantly placed up a barrier like her mother taught her. "A miko, Tashio! How can you let this bitch live." Tashio looked at the demon bored, "I should ask the bitch as you put it why she didn't purify your ugly ass. She has every right. Now sit down or I will allow my son to kill you." "Why would he care." "You attacked his future mate, what do you think." The snake demon sat down at his end of the table and did not stop glaring at them.

After dinner the men went into the study while the women stayed in the ballroom. Shippo sat in Kagome's arms looking at the women looking hostile at them. Kagome and Rin stayed near Izayoi, at the stairs. Rin suddenly turned a slight green and placed her hand on her stomach and felt the baby move. Kagome looked at her, "Rin?" Rin looked at Kagome with unseeing eyes, "Sesshomaru's angry." Kagome looked at her, "what?"

"What she means is the pup can tell his father is upset." They three humans looked at a tall, thin demoness, her light purple hair cascading down her back. She looked at them with familiar blue eyes, that looked like ice, Kagome got the courage to ask her, "excuse me, but are you related to my friend Ayame?" the woman smiled at her, "I would hope so she is my daughter." Kagome smiled, "its nice to meet you ma'am." The woman smiled, "it's nice to meet you as well my dear, I am Akina. My daughter is here as well, but I don't know where my mate likes to bring her to these things but she hates them." Rin laughed, "that's Ayame, she won't go to homecoming if Koga didn't beg her." Suddenly Rin went still as she felt someone behind her, "who had to beg me…….." Rin slowly turned around, "Hi Ayame nice ta see ya." Kagome looked at Ayame's sliver dress, "Oh Ayame you look great." Ayame blushed at her, "I don't like dresses but mother made me wear it." Akina rolled her eyes at her daughter but you look so cute." "Shut up mom." "What was that young lady!" the tension in the room disappeared as it was filled with laughter.

Kagome laid in bed staring at her ceiling, Shippo curled next to her. She decided that she was going to adopt the small kit, he needed a mother. She felt him turn in his sleep, she turned to look out her window and saw a pair of red eyes. She let out a scream, next thing she knew Inuyasha was in her room in just his boxers, looking at her. He blushed when he saw that she wore a thin tank top and a pair of short shorts to bed, "what is it Kagome?" Kagome pulled the blanket to hide her chest, "I saw some one out there." Inuyasha smirked, "Kagome we're on the third floor, no one can get up here." Kagome looked at him with eyes full of fear, "but I saw a pair of red eyes, I did…" "red eyes?" "Yes." Inuyasha climbed in to the bed, "Inuyasha what are you doing?" "I'm staying here to protect you and the brat." "But..," Inuyasha placed his hand on her lips, "no but's, I'm staying okay." Kagome nodded her head and laid back down, she sighed with content as Inuyasha laid beside her. Shippo had woken up when she screamed and moved to her other side. Kagome smiled as she finally fell asleep.

Kagome woke the next morning staring into Inuyasha's golden eyes. She remembered last night she calmed down and snuggled closer to him. Inuyasha smirked, "I could get use to this." Kagome looked up at him and started to lean forward, their lips almost touched when Shippo called out, "eww get a room!" Kagome looked at the kit, "Shippo this is MY room." She giggled as the kit stuck his tongue at her. "Hey brat! Why don't you go wake up Rin and Sesshomaru." "Okay!" Shippo ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him. As soon as he heard Shippo's feet in the next hallway, Inuyasha rolled over so he was on top of Kagome, "now where were we?" he leaned forward and captured Kagome's lips with his own, he licked her lip and almost smirked when she opened her mouth. Kagome started to claw at his back and she didn't know how badly that was making him horny. He slid his hand up her shorts and past her underwear and began to finger her. She moaned into his mouth, '_what is he doing? It feels so good.'_ She arced her back so he could get in her more. He reached up her shirt and began to message her breast, she began her buck her hips forward to meet his finger's thrusts. She almost cried out when he added a finger to the pumping. She put her hand down his boxers and grabbed his cock, she began to pull and push on it so much that Inuyasha moaned her name into her ear. Inuyasha eased his pumping and grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled it out of his boxers. He began to kiss her neck and worked his way to her right shoulder where he began to suck and nip at it causing the area to slightly bruise. He was about to mark her as his when his mother called for them.

Wow didn't know I had it in me did ya? Well, review!


	10. let it go

Ello loves.

I don't own, so sad.

Kagome smiled up at Inuyasha, then she thought about why he was in her bed anyway. She sat up, well tried to, she pushed on Inuyasha to let her up, and when he did she stood up and went towards the bathroom. She lit the numerous vanilla candles, and ran a bath. She laughed as she heard Inuyasha yelling at Shippo. She came out and Shippo jumped into her arms, "hey Shippo do you want to take a bath with me?" "Yeah time to get clean." Kagome smiled at the small kit, "alright come on lets go." She carried him in to the bathroom closing the door behind her, they climbed into the tub and Kagome sat Shippo in her lap to wash his hair. She smiled when his washed hers too. When she got out she wrapped her self in her robe and wrapped Shippo in a large fluffy white towel. He was showing her tricks making her laugh as they walked out. Inuyasha looked at her with a gleam in his eyes,_ 'she would make a wonderful mother to our pups. Wow wait we're too young for pups, we're just juniors in high school, I mean look at poor Rin, cursed because she's carrying a demon's child. I know mother went through it too with Yuri and me.' _"Hey Inu what ca thinking about." Kagome leaned forward, in front of him, the opening of her robe giving him a small flash of her breasts. "Um… nothing… just that I was planning on taking you and the brat out to lunch," Kagome looked at him, "that's sounds nice Inuyasha." Inuyasha smirked as he entered the bathroom for his shower. He dressed and slowly followed Kagome and Shippo down to breakfast.

Kagome almost jumped for joy when she learned that Yuri, was coming home for the summer, and soon. "I can't believe two more weeks until summer vacation." "Yeah I guess you're right, but Kagome since it's your first summer with us, I'm taking you to our beach house after Yuri comes home." "Thanks Inuyasha that sounds fun." Kagome looked at Inuyasha whiled he drove, he was taking her and Shippo out for lunch but he didn't tell her where. She was dressed in a pair of hip huggers and a white beater. Her hair flowing loosely, Shippo was in the back seat dressed in jeans and an oversized T-shirt, Inuyasha was in jeans and a beater. He looked at Kagome as the wind flung her hair everywhere. She was his down fall and his enemies knew it that's why he stayed with Kagome last night. There were very few gangs that had members with red eyes, one being his worst; Naraku's. Inuyasha almost growled at the memory of when Naraku attack him and Yuri when Yuri was 6. It was when she came home after a trip. He and Naraku have been after each other since then. Now Naraku has a new weakness to use against him: Kagome. He knew she could protect herself for sometime but what if her miko powers were weakened. She needed more training and there was only one other person he knew could do that, his old nanny. He would call her when they came back from lunch.

Kagome gasped as they parked near an amusement park's entrance, Shippo was jumping for joy. Inuyasha smiled, "I know you would like it, come on lets go I don't feel like standing here all day." Kagome placed Shippo on her hip and grabbed Inuyasha's hand.

They entered the park and went to one of the many food places there, Kagome held Shippo's hand so he couldn't run off as she ordered their food. After they ate the small group walked around, Shippo wanted to go on the roller coaster, Kagome stiffened with fear, "um Shippo, aren't you a littler too short to ride the roller coasters." Shippo looked at his new mom, "no I use my fox magic." With that Shippo pulled a leaf from his sleeve and placed it on his forehead, yelling, "transform." There was a burst of smoke and as it cleared Kagome saw a slightly older and taller Shippo, one tall enough to ride the ride. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand, "what's wrong, it's nothing to be scared of, Kags I'll protect you." Kagome relaxed, "all right but just this once."

Kagome ran to the trashcan as soon as they got off the ride and heaved her lunch into it. Inuyasha walked away and then came back with some damp napkins and began to wipe her face and neck. "Alright Kags no more roller coasters for awhile, lets go play some games." Kagome smiled, as she noticed the sun was going down, "alright lets go, I want to play DDR."

Kagome smiled as they loaded all their prizes and a sleeping Shippo in to the car. "Thanks Inuyasha I had fun, so did Shippo." Kagome kissed his cheek. Inuyasha smirked, "sure no problem. Let's get home."

Sorry I took so long and that this chapter is so short but I have writers block so if ya'll give some ideas. I hope to up date more now that's its summer.


End file.
